1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to waveguides and, more particularly, to measuring optical properties of optical waveguides.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fibers are desirable for their excellent beam quality, even when operating at high power. To the extent that modal content is indicative of beam quality, there are ongoing efforts to improve analysis of modal content of optical fibers that support more than one mode.